1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad holder mechanism for holding a pad on a steering wheel against rotation while the steering wheel is being turned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known pad holder mechanism for a steering wheel comprises, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 57-47475, cylindrical members having helical grooves and disposed on a steering column and a pad with a boss plate interposed therebetween, and a coacting member slidably mounted on the boss plate and having opposite ends riding in the respective helical grooves, so that the coacting member will follow the helical grooves on the steering column and the pad.
With the prior mechanism, however, each cylindrical member is normally required to have three through five groove turns commensulate with the number of revolutions of the steering wheel. Therefore, the cylindrical members are elongated in the axial direction.